Colt Universe
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: When blinded by a light, me and some friends get transported to another world. A world that, is very similar to ours.
1. Other World?

The light was so bright we were blinded by it, we were flying through some kind of portal. But to me, it looked like a vortex. "Twilight!" I yelled, "w-what's going on!". "I don't know" she exclaimed, "but, we were sucked in with some kind of magic". Suddenly we stopped, and started falling, we crashed through so leaves, and fell one some kind of floor. We moaned, I was the first one to sit up, looking around everything was kind of blurry. I looked to my right, and almost screamed, "g- girls" I said barely making my words come out, "I think we just traveled to a parallel universe".


	2. Dusk and Friends

The colt in front of me dropped the book, "what did you do Dusk", another colt whispered, "you better not have gotten us in trouble again". "shut up storm, I don't know what I did, the book told me to do it". "Barbra, send a letter to Prince Solaris, and Artemis telling them to come right away". He whispered, the little dragon saluted him, and ran down stairs. Time went by so slowly waiting for, Prince Solaris, and Artemis, finally a knock at the door. Barbra, answered it, and The princes came upstairs. "hello, Prince Dusk, how can I help y-". "who are they" he said. "umm" Dusk said, "I kind of sent them here from another world". The princes did not look so pleased, "well send them back". Solaris said, Dusk sighed, "I can't repeat the spell for 50 moons". My head literally blew up, I have to stay in a random dimension for 50 moons! Then the pink colt started screaming, "storm, storm, storm" he exclaimed, "you and that mare have the same cutie mark". I looked at my cutie mark, then at Storm's they were the same! I finally got the courage to speak, "I think I know what's going on". They all looked at me like I was crazy or something. "we traveled through a parallel vortex, leading us two a world like ours, but totally opposite". "hmm" Dusk said, "that does make sense". Finally everypony else woke up, "w-what in tarnation is going on here" Apple Jack said. "we traveled through a parallel vortex brining us two a world where were all colts"! I exclaimed, "woah" said Twlight, "we all have the same cutie marks, its weird". "sorry you ponies, have to stay here for 50 moons, I did the spell be accident". "it's ok" Twlight said, "everypony makes mistakes". "oh, I didn't introduce us yet". "I'm Dusk Shine, this is AppleJack, Elusive, Butterscotch, RainbowBlitz, Bubble Berry, and Storm Snap". "hi, guys" Twlight said, "I'm Twlight Sparkle, this is Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, and Silver Storm". The Princes bowed to Twlight and us, "Greetings, I am Prince Solaris, and this is my brother, Prince Artemis". He looked at the colts, "The mares that have your cutie mark, will be staying with you until we can get them home, watch out for Queen Sombra, she may have made you do that spell, for something she's planned". They nodded, and brought us to their houses.


	3. More Visitors

**(Sorry, I haven't been posting, I was busy with lots of other stuff)**

Storm's house didn't look that different compared to my house, the same went for the others. "sorry my friend brung you here" storm said, " but for now just make yourself comfortable". I sat on a chair asking Storm a question, "Storm, so Solaris thinks this has something to do with queen Sombra?" He nodded in reply, "and usually he's always right so, yea". I nodded, "that usually goes the same for me but, it's Princess Celestia and Luna". Storm nodded, then we heard frantic knocking at the door, we opened it to see Dusk. "we have more visitors" he said, and seemed to be rushing us, "come now, we need your help". We ran to Dusk's house where we were greeted by Celestia and Luna staring at Prince Artemis and Solaris. "oh, ok" I said, "this is a little awkward". They all looked at me, Luna ran over, "oh thank goodness your ok". She said, I looked confused, "well, why wouldn't I bee" I said. But now all attention was turned towards the Princes and Celestia. "So, who are they" Luna asked me. "Meet Prince Solaris, and Prince Artemis". They bowed to each other. "Prince Solaris and Artemis, these are Princesses Luna and Celestia". I was the only one doing the talking, but then suddenly I turned frantic, " Luna, Celestia, we can't go back for 50 moons, who's going to take care of Equestria". I said, hoping for an awnser. "Don't worry" Luna said, "we had Cadence and Shining Armor take over for us right now, while we investigated what was in the portal". I sighed with great relief, but then before any pony else was able to speak, a pony ran in with a letter in his bag. "Prince Solaris, Prince Artemis, I have troubling knews from the Crystal Empire, I'm afraid Queen Sombra has returned".


	4. Plans

We all started to panic, well just Twilight and Dusk. All of us seemed to be more calm about the situation,

"This isn't good" Artemis said,

"Yea, you're definitely right on that one" Luna said,

"What are we going to do" Dusk asked,

"Queen Sombra will be here any day now, and Twilight and her friends can't return for another 30" he went on,

"All we can do for now if prepare" Solaris said, Celestia nodded in agreement,

"All right, Let's get to it" I said, every pony nodded,

"But Silver, what are we going to do first" Storm asked me, I thought for a minute,

"We should try to get the element first" I said,

"On it" Dusk said, running downstairs.

"Then we should make weapons I guess" I said, we all nodded, and got to it.

(Crystal Empire)

A pony ran out of the Crystal Empire, towards the train station, there was another pony at the station, she wore a black cloak, and her horn was hidded,

"So, did it work" she asked the pony, his reply was a nod,

"Yes, Queen Sombra the ponies are here, not being able to return for 30 moons" he said, Sombra smirked,

"Well, well, well let's get started" she said, laughing.


	5. Giving In? Or Standing up?

**(First of all, I want to apologize to the people waiting for this chapter to come out, I have been very busy, but I will try to continue chapters, faster, Sincerely, SR)**

(Day 3)

I personally thought that we had nothing to worry about, Queen Sombra hadn't come yet. Giving us time to prepare, and I think it would have made sense to come for us when we were weak, not fully armored and strong. Every pony else was freaking out, I was still calm, well until this morning..

Me and Storm continued carving the spears out of iron, I was getting used to the screeching sound. Storm and Dusk came over to me and I stopped, Twilight joined in to since she got all her work done easily,

"You are the only 2 ponies who think nothing bad will happen" Dusk said, me and Twilight nodded,

"Well, you two are wrong, I'm sorry to say" Storm said,

"How could anything possibly happen, if it would Sombra would have come for us by now" I said, Storm and Dusk sighed,

"You 2 and we are the 4 main targets of Sombra" Dusk said,

"Sombra just wants us to think we have a chance, making us relax and fearing nothing, and that's when she strikes" Storm said, I was mad at them since they made Twilight freak out, and she ran out, Dusk and Storm quickly followed behind her. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, then hearing a strange voice in my head,

"_What, are you scared_?" it said, I held my head,

"No, and I never will be!" I yelled, Luna and Artemis ran over to see what all the commotion was,

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, I stood up, the pain in my stomach growing weaker,

"I-I'm scared" I said, Luna came over and nudged me,

"You can't let Sombra get to you, I know you will help us become an unstoppable team" Artemis said, I nodded, but I still was scared, and I didn't think Sombra would stop doing this until I gave in, as Luna and Artemis turned and walked away, I looked into the sky,

"_I will never give in, and if you think I will, you are mistaken_" I said, quickly following Luna and Artemis.


	6. Dusk and Twilight

Dusk and Twilight, decided to do a little more preparation for the so called "battle", that was about to occur.

"Are you nervous?" Twilight asked Dusk, Dusk shook his head in reply,

"I've been doing things like this forever it doesn't really scare me" He said,

"But how are you not scared, were 2 of the main targets, isn't that a little frightening?" Twilight said, Dusk shrugged,

"I guess maybe a little" He said. Twilight sighed and rested her head on her hooves,

"How do you know, were actually going to win?" Twilight said, Dusk stopped what he was doing and turned around,

"Well, I believe we have the power and strength to do so, I thought you would too." He said, getting back to work on his spells.

"I do believe, it's just I'm scared, away from home, being targeted, it's all happening a little fast for me" Twilight said,

"I understand how you feel, but you cannot give in to fear, if you do, we will be defeated" Dusk said, Twilight nodded, and went out the door, Dusk was right she had to be brave, and that was the only thing that mattered.

(Crystal Empire, North)

Sombra moaned,

"This is impossible, every pony is comforting each other, if this keeps going, we will be killed" She said,

"There has to be a way to do this" Sombra thought to herself,

"If only I could target one….."


	7. Another visitor, (AGAIN!)

**Silver's P.O.V**

I walked along the rocky path, back to Storm's house. Luna and Artemis went to talk to Solaris and Celestia. I walked in Storm's house, and he was working on something.

"What in Equestria are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to make a map, helping us plot defense lines" Storm said.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"I could use it" Storm said. I walked over and sat down next to him, seeing a giant, complicated map.

"Whoa, this is cool" I said.

"Thanks" he laughed. "Here, work on the clouds" handing me a quill. I started drawing, and, I was pretty good.

"You're good" Storm said.

"Thanks" I laughed. Then a knock came at the door, and I heard them talking.

"Are you ok, I've heard that weird things have been going on?"

"Yes mom, I'm perfectly fine"

"Who's in there?"

"I'm in there"

"That doesn't make any sense" Strom had let someone in, but I just kept drawing. I used the bracelet I had, it has the ability to levitate objects.

"Silver" Storm said. I looked over. "This is my mom, Diamond Fire"

"Why on earth do you have the same cutie marks?" Diamond asked.

"She's from a parallel universe" Storm said.

"That makes sense" Diamond said. Then another knock came at the door, it was Dusk.

"We have more company, and this time it's for Silver" Dusk said, I followed him back to the house, and upstairs seeing, an colt lying on the floor, he stood up, and looked at me.

"Dad!" I yelled.

(Crystal Empire)

"Yes, it all makes sense now, I know what to do" Queen Sombra said.

"What?" a guard asked.

"The only way to stop a team, is by defeating its leader" Sombra said.

"But there's not one leader" the guard said.

"In other words, the one making the team _unstoppable_" Sombra said.


	8. Far From Home

**Silver P.O.V**

* * *

><p>"Hey" My dad said.<p>

"Why are you here..." I sighed.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I'm just stressed" I sighed.

"Alright, but I came here to help" My dad said.

"Ok, then. You can help out Dusk and Twilight for now" I said. He nodded, then everyone got back to work. Me and Storm continued on the map, and everyone else did they're things assigned. Then came night, and everyone had fallen asleep. We all knew we were ready to attack within two days. Then Prince Solaris said if we defeat Queen Sombra, we might be able to go back home immediately. I sort of hoped that, I wanted to get home right away. I mean it's not that I didn't like it here, I just felt home sick, but I tried to ignore it, and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>She stepped into the quiet dark room.<p>

"Where is she?" The guard whispered.

"Somewhere" She whispered. They continued to walk, until they finally entered a doorway. Upon finding a mare and a colt, fast asleep on two different couches. She walked over to the mare and tapped her with her horn. Then the mare disappeared into thin air.

"Where'd she go" The guard whispered.

"Where I wanted her too." She whispered. They nodded to each other and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver<strong>

I awoke and a cold floor. And I shook my head. I realized I was in a cell, guarded by two guards.

"Where am I?" I thought. Then a pony came to the cell door.

"Why hello there" She said. I looked directly at her,

"Queen, Sombra..." I growled with distaste.

"Oh, we haven't formally met have we? Well, I'm your ticket to the good life" Sombra said.

"Pfft. Doubt it" I growled.

"Oh don't worry. Soon you'll be saying yes." She said, trotting away.

"Come on guys, hurry up" I whispered to myself in panic.


	9. Realizations

**Storm**

* * *

><p>I ran to the tree house, and bolted through the door. Every pony was up, and I was glad of that fact.<p>

"Guys!" I yelled

"What's wrong Storm?" Rainbow Blitz asked.

"Silver, she's gone!" I yelled.

"What!" Luna yelled.

"This is Queen Sombra's doing" Artemis said.

"How do you know?" Dusk asked.

"It's easy. No pony else would do something, and no pony could get her out of there without making a sound." Artemis said.

"Well what do we do?" Butterscotch asked.

"We go, and we fight!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Rainbow Blitz said.

"I suppose" Elusive said.

"Alright then, let's get going every pony" Dusk said. "Oh, Twilight"

"Yeah?" Twilight said.

"If we defeat her. You might be able to go home, so make sure you have every thing" Dusk said.

"Ok, but-"

"We'll defeat her. And if you go home, or not. It's still a victory" Dusk said. Twilight nodded, and every pony headed out the door to the train station.


	10. I'm Comin Home

**Silver**

* * *

><p>I sat in the cell for hours, it seemed like days. But finally I was chained up, and dragged out of the cell, to Queen Sombra's throne room. She sat there, with a wide smirk on her face.<p>

"Welcome" She laughed.

"Charmed" I said sarcastically. "Now what do you want?"

"Oh, don't jump to conclusions" Sombra taunted, walked off the throne. "Now what are your hopes and dreams?"

"Why would you ask that?" I asked.

"Well, because no matter what it is, you'll never achieve it with those pathetic friends of yours." She laughed.

"If you're trying to make me turn against them-"

"No, no, no" She laughed. Showing a screen with her horn, that showed Every pony sitting in Dusk's house playing some sort of far fetched game. "I think it's your friend who turned on you"

"What..." I said. "No, you're lying to me!"

"I hold the truth" She smirked. Then was the moment, my eyes went completely green, with red. And purple smoke coming out on the side.

"This can't be happening" I whispered.

"Oh, but it is" Sombra said. As a group of ponies charged in through the door.

"Enough!" I heard Artemis yell.

"Enough, is never enough" Sombra laughed. "With you're leader under my control you have no chance"

"Excuse me?" I laughed, going back to normal. "Leader?" I just laughed for a moment.

"Sorry, but that's Dusk's job" Storm said.

"Or in my case, Twilight's" I said.

"Impossible! You were-"

"I was. Until you brought up the idiotic concept of my being leader" I laughed.

"Why you!" She yelled, trying to tackle my, but, I simply dodged it. And she fell to the floor.

"Taurtis?" Twilight asked. Every pony nodded, and Twilight and Dusk did this spell thing, along with Celestia, Solaris, Luna and Artemis. Then Sombra vanished to the Tautis, guarded for eternity.

That's when we started disappearing.

"Looks like it worked" Dusk smiled.

"Yeah" Twilight smiled.

"Listen up" I said, slowly disappearing away. "If you ever, and I mean ever need help, we're always open"

They nodded, and we disappeared all together.


End file.
